Soft White Snow
by dragonheart3
Summary: It wasn't anything special. I have no feelings for the idiot. I just didn't want to put up with his shivering and moaning." Kanda and Allen finish up a mission in the snow. T for Kanda's mouth. Yullen.


**First shot at Yullen! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Man sadly. If I did then the chapters would be out a lot faster. ******** Oh and I'd probably tease all the fans with multiple pairings. A little Lenallen here, some Yullen there, and Laven too. **

**Yet again, Link will probably be missing in this story. It's just annoying to include him. :sigh:**

**Mission Start**

Allen swung his sword at the Level Four akuma, only to have his sword caught and him being kicked thirty yards into and icy lake. As he plunged into the water, he gasped as the iciness wrapped around him. Now that his intake of air was gone, he quickly swam back up to the surface to catch his breath. It had taken a little longer due to his wet crown clown and the heavy sword. He only had one arm to stroke, and he was clutching the bulky sword with it.

Kanda hadn't wasted a moment. He jumped in and beheaded the Level Four akuma. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. The fight was long and hard. And thanks to Allen and Kanda working together, they had managed to triumph.

Allen tucked his sword away when he saw Kanda had defeated the akuma. He pulled himself up onto a floating chunk of ice, and managed to move his muscle to jump to shore. When he landed in the soft snow next to Kanda, he gasped softly to find that his legs cracked with pain. Kanda glared at him and eyed him, but said nothing. He turned and grunted, "Let's get to the train station. There is no innocence here."

Allen nodded, and followed. Kanda did not bother to glance behind him to see if Allen was following or not. He would leave regardless.

Allen stifled a moan. Although it was not visible, he was shivering violently. He tucked his arms into his chest in attempt to keep himself warm. He trudged slowly after Kanda, his vision becoming blurrier with each step. The station was about another mile away. Allen forced himself not to think about it.

About three fourths into the mile, Allen's vision blurred to white and he stumbled over his feet. He fell forward and his head rested on Kanda's back. Kanda froze. He hissed, "What the fuck are you doing?" There was so much venom it hardly sounded like a question. Without wasting a moment, he unsheathed Mugen and snaked around to slice Allen.

Even as Kanda noticed that Allen did not look like his usual self, it was still too late. Mugen sliced deeply into Allen's flesh, and blood dripped from his arm. Kanda's eyes widened in shock. Kanda always used full force when striking, and he stunned to see that the moyashi hadn't even tried to defend himself. Allen crumpled to the ground, the blood from his arm slowly spilling out into the snow.

Kanda stared at him, stunned.

"Fuck."

Kanda arrived at the station, carrying Allen's weight. Allen's good arm was around Kanda's neck, and his head drooped down as if he was dead. Kanda hauled him into the train compartment, and tossed him into the seat. He took a seat across from Allen, and stared at him.

_That explains the heavy breathing from behind me, _Kanda thought to himself. He had noticed Allen breathing heavily as they walked to the station, but he had said nothing of it.

He studied Allen's sleeping form. Exhaustion was clear, and his breathing was strained. His face was also pale, probably from being tossed into the lake, and then crumpling in the snow. Kanda stood up and examined Allen's arm. He felt a strange pang in his chest, and he identified the feeling as guilt. He immediately pushed this feeling away and muttered, "Idiot. Can't even take care of himself."

Still, the scent of blood was thick in the air, and blood was still trickling out of Allen's wound and staining the seats. Kanda scowled, and he began ripping parts of his shirt into long strips. He was bandaging up Allen's arm when the boy woke up. He stared at Kanda tiredly.

"Kanda?" He muttered. "What are you doing?" His words were soft and slurred. He held his head in his good hand to stop his dizziness.

"Patching up your wound you idiot. Now shut up." Kanda said as he finished tying the last strip tightly. Allen winced slightly, but Kanda paid no mind and he sat back into his seat.

Allen slumped a little, and his head rested against the frosty window. Kanda was busy glaring at everything except for Allen's wounded arm. He clenched Mugen in his hands tightly.

Allen's eyes drooped. He is freezing, but he says nothing of it. What use would it be to complain to Kanda? Nothing. It was just a waste of energy. What he should be doing was trying to muffle the sounds of his teeth chattering. He held his arms up to his chest, trying to be inconspicuous about it. He can't feel any pain, for he is too cold.

Just as he is about to doze off, something is thrown at his face. Something soft. Allen pulls the material off, and glances at a coatless Kanda. Kanda is sprawled across the train seat with his head leaning against the window. His arms are folded across his chest and his eyes are closed. His expression looks annoyed. Allen looks from the Exorcist coat to Kanda uncertainly.

"…Kanda?"

"Shut up and go to sleep. It's going to be a long ride and I don't want to hear your shivering."

Allen smiles to himself. He decides not to waste the extra layer of clothing and lays it on top of him like a blanket. He sighs contentedly. He is still cold, but the thought warms his heart.

**I don't know where I am going to go with this. Frankly, I think it sucks. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! It might help me decide whether to continue or not. **


End file.
